


"Friendly" Occurrences

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5 plus 1, Foreign Exchange Students AU, Ludwigs an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 5 Times Their Relationship was Obvious to Everyone Around Him and the 1 Time it was Obvious to Him</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Friendly" Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abomination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/gifts).
  * Inspired by [PenPals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608999) by [abomination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination). 



> Hey guys, this is a Gerita side story for the lovely abomination's story "Penpals".  
> It goes in between chapter 5 and 6.
> 
> P.S. While I am not abomination, this story is actually canon within her story. (We're real-life friends and planned this haha)
> 
> Enjoy!

1)

            Ludwig was tired.

            It was far too early for a spaghetti makeover, and by early, he meant one in the afternoon.

            “I told you to stop gesturing while you eat.” He grumbled as he pulled a noodle from his hair.

            “Sorry!” Feliciano giggled, not feeling sorry at all. “You look like a girl!”

            “Why do you insist on bringing pasta every day?” He asked, ignoring the comment and instead taking the last of the spaghetti out of his hair.

            “Pasta’s amazing!”

            “They have pasta here.”

            “It’s not the same as home. No offense, Kiku.”

            Kiku shrugged, shoving a mouthful of ramen in his mouth. Ludwig sighed and accepted defeat while Feliciano continued to eat faster than any one he’d ever seen.

            After only a bite of his dumpling, Ludwig was interrupted by a hand reaching toward his face. He backed away but the hand persisted.

            “What are you doing?” He questioned.

            “Fere’s fauce on dour fafe.” Feliciano replied with a mouthful of spaghetti.

            “What?”

            Feliciano leaned closer and wiped off his cheek, putting the sauce in his mouth instead of a napkin.

            Ludwig was shell-shocked. Not to mention a pair of girls walked by murmuring something like “When are they getting together?” and staring in their direction. Feliciano didn’t seem to mind though, slurping his soda loudly (much to Kiku’s dismay).

            Ludwig – he’d decided – was freaking out. _All friends are clingy like Feliciano. All friends hold hands on the walk home, all friends sit on their friends lap during a movie, all friends share food. All friends are like that. Right?_

2)

            Ludwig was trying to study for history; which was difficult, given it was entirely in archaic Japanese (seriously how old _were_ these books?) However it was even more difficult with Feliciano singing loudly while coloring.

            “Draw a circle that’s the Earth. I am-“

            “Could you please stop singing?” Ludwig interrupted. “Why do you even have a coloring book in school?”

            “Don’t be so serious, Lud-chan!” Feliciano giggled and shook Ludwig’s hair.

            “Gah!” Ludwig yelled, flinching back.

            His usually smooth, gelled hair was now sticking up in all directions. He looked like a porcupine.

            “ _Mein Gott_.” He mumbled and continued to murmur German phrases as he tried desperately to smooth his hair down.

            Feliciano was still laughing.

            “Don’t touch my hair.” He grumbled.

            “But you’re cute when you’re frustrated! Plus, I never hear your German.”

            “ _Dummkopf_.”

            Feliciano smiled and clapped while Ludwig simply brought his textbook to his face. He really hoped he wasn’t blushing. He _really_ hoped it was just hot in the library.

            However, when leaving the library a girl not-so-subtley asked, “So, when’s the wedding?”

            Ludwig couldn’t deny he blushed.

3)

            The Ungaii Ramen Shop was a small, steamy noodle shop with a large lucky cat in the window. However, luck did not follow with Feliciano around.

            The first time, Feliciano couldn’t order.

            “Too much pasta to choose!” He complained until Kiku ordered for him.

            The drinks came first; Ludwig and Feliciano with Ramunes and Kiku with a Mango Calpico.

            “This is too complicated!” Feliciano complained once again, twisting and fumbling with the cap.

            Ludwig sighed, grabbed the bottle, and popped the marble out in one fluid motion.

            “Ve~ You did it!” Feliciano cheered.

            “Mmm.” Ludwig hummed, opening his own and taking a sip.

            The last occurrence was really Ludwig’s fault, I mean, he really didn’t even have to do it. However, Feliciano’s chopstick-clacking and quiet whines (Ludwig knew this sound well, as it was what Feliciano did when he wanted to complain but felt annoying) spurred him to action.

            “Here.” He said, raising Feliciano’s noodles to his mouth.

            Feliciano’s face lit up and he ate it excitedly. Ludwig continued to help him eat until his own noodles were cold.

            “Honestly, if you’re going to a new country, you should at least learn how to eat.” He commented.

            When the bowl was empty, Feliciano hummed in content while Ludwig held a scowl, now finishing his cold ramen.

            “Foreigners are strange.” Kiku mumbled to himself and Ludwig tried to ignore it.

4)

            Ludwig was confused. Honestly, how did this guy even get his number?

            “Ay-o Potato Bastard, what’s the big idea? Making my brother all ga-ga with the heart eyes and whatever?” A voice yelled on the phone.

            “Who’s this?” Ludwig asked, not understanding a word from the man. However, it sounded similar to Feliciano’s native language, if not the same.

            “This phone is so stupid.” The maybe-Italian grumbled and a shaky image of a man who looked almost exactly like Feliciano appeared on the screen.

            The Feliciano-look-alike started ranting again, gesturing with his left hand wildly. Ludwig couldn’t understand a word except for _fratello_ and _patata_ (words he remembered from Feliciano) so he decided to observe the area instead.

            The man was so similar to Feliciano it was scary, but there were differences. The constant scowl, the curl on the opposite side, the deeper voice. He was wearing a patterned scarf (which was now flapping in the wind current his arm was creating) and the background was a street with beautiful historic buildings.

            “Lud-chan!” Feliciano shouted when Ludwig finally made it to school.

            This, thankfully, silenced the phone-man.

            “Feliciano?” He questioned.

            “ _Fratello?_ ” Feliciano squealed, snatching the phone and speaking in quick Italian.

            _His brother?_ Ludwig thought to himself. Feliciano’s emotions quickly turned upset and he started blushing. After a few more comments from his brother and some whines from himself, Feliciano turned to Ludwig.

            “You speak English, right?” He asked.

            Ludwig shrugged.

            “Sort of.” He said; he was better at reading it not speaking it.

            He was handed his phone and the angry voice returned.

            “You think you can use the moves on my brother, ah? You stay away. I am tired of his ga-ga eyes and him always talking about _Germania_ and this dumb foreign kid in school” The heavily accented voice said.

            “I’m… sorry?” Ludwig replied. Though when his brain finally caught up with the English, he sputtered. “Wait, what? I do nothing to Feliciano.”

            He felt heat rising to his cheeks and Feliciano gave him a questioning look.

            “Just stay with your potatoes, bastard.” He said and hung up.

            What the _hell_ just happened?

            “Sorry for Lovi, he’s very angry and protective.” Feliciano apologized.

            “It’s fine.” Ludwig said. “Nothing worse than some Germans I know.”

            It was then the bell rang and Feliciano’s eyes went wide.

            “We’re late!” He yelled and grabbed Ludwig by the hand.

            His hand felt like an iron against Ludwig’s skin but he couldn’t bother to move it.

5)

            This time was final; something was going on that Ludwig didn’t understand. The fact that Gilbert brought it up was what pushed everything to its peak.

            “Honestly, Lud, just kiss the guy already. You’re frustrating everyone.” Gilbert grumbled, after they finished speaking about Ludwig’s classes and school-life.

            “What are you talking about?” Ludwig questioned.

            “Really? I’m in America and I can see you like that little Italian kid. Just _zeig mal etwas rückgrat_ and ask him out already.”

            Ludwig could feel his ears getting hot.

            “You’re one to talk.” He grumbled, flopping on his bed.

            “As a matter of fact I am, know why, Lud? Your _awesome_ brother scored himself a boyfriend so get your _arsch_ out there.”

            “Boyfriend? Who?” He asked, both curious and also trying to change the subject.

            “You remember that Canadian kid I talked about?”

            “Matthew?”

            Ludwig could now see a dusting of pink on his brother’s cheeks.

            “Yeah, Mattie. He’s… y’know… he’s great.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

            After a few moments of silence Gilbert spoke again.

            “But this isn’t about me. Just put us out of or misery and at least take him to a movie or something.”

            “Who knows if he even likes me?”

            “You’re kidding right? That kid’s been all over you since you got there.”

            “But that’s what good friends do, right?”

            Gilbert rolled his eyes.

            “Whatever you say, Captain Dense. I have to go, call you later.”

            “Mmm, see ya.” He mumbled and shut his phone off.

            He shoved his face in his pillow and grumbled. _Gott, I really have to do something_. He thought, frustrated.

            Thankfully, he wasn’t totally out of his mind and so he brought a pen to paper, organizing his thoughts as he’d always loved to do.

+1)

            Feliciano was early as usual, which Ludwig really wished he wouldn’t be; just for today.

            He found the Italian at his locker, humming a lively tune. He waited for him to skip off to homeroom before he shoved a paper in it and ran.

\--

            After school, he waited at the vending machine behind the gym at the time he’d set on the paper. His hand twitched around the flashcards in his pocket. He couldn’t lie, he was nervous. What if he didn’t show up? What if he didn’t feel the same way? His thoughts were interrupted by someone turning the corner which was, in fact, Feliciano.

            “Lud-chan!” He yelled, hugging the tall blond tightly. “Why are we meeting here? Don’t we usually meet at the entrance? Did you want a snack?”

            He started searching his pockets for money.

            “Feliciano.” Ludwig said, stopping Feliciano in his tracks with his serious tone.

            “Mmm?” The Italian hummed as he gave the bag of vending machine chips to Ludwig.

            He almost crushed the chips with the amount of stress he felt.

            “Um…” He mumbled something incoherently as he pulled the cards from his pocket.

            However, of course, they ended up scattering to the floor.

            “Oops.” Feliciano said, giggling a bit.

            He bent down to pick the cards up and Ludwig raced to stop him.

            “Wait!” He exclaimed with no luck.

            Feliciano was already reading what was on the cards.

            “Lud-chan…” Feliciano began but Ludwig stopped him.

            “Don’t- I mean… you don’t have to say anything.” He said, clenching his fist so tight he thought he’d break his fingers.

            He picked up the cards and prepared to leave until he heard a loud and happy “Ve~!”

            He soon had thin arms wrapped around him.

            “I knew it was true! No one believed me when I told them. _Ragazzo! Ragazzo!_ ”

            Ludwig could’ve sworn he had heard that word somewhere. In those Italian dramas Feliciano forced him to watch, in conversations about his brother Lovino, in Italian songs. If he was right, that word meant “boyfriend” and now he was blushing like an idiot. It seemed like Feliciano had thought about it for a long time.

            _Feliciano._ His boyfriend was _Feliciano._ Maybe he really was an idiot.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Gott = My God  
> Dummkopf = idiot  
> (fun fact translation) Ungaii = lucky  
> Fratello = brother  
> Patata = potato  
> Germania = Germany  
> Zeig mal etwas rückgrat = Show me some backbone (I've also seen it used as sort of a German way of saying "Grow a pair.")  
> Arsch = ass  
> Ragazzo = boyfriend


End file.
